degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lose Yourself (2)
Lose Yourself (2) is the seventeenth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 11, 2011. Summary Jenna's accident with Tyson—and the fact that she and K.C. are teen parents—means an automatic visit from Child Services. The pressure of a judgmental audience to their still-shaky parenting skills is making things even tenser than usual...and they might just reach the breaking point. Sav's new music collaborator, Mo thinks Sav has an actual shot with Ms. Oh...and that, for the sake of every guy who's lusted for her during computer science, he HAS to go for it. Will Sav make an ass out himself...or is Mo onto something? And Clare wants to keep a watchful eye on the whole Jake and Eli situation at play practice. But watching the dramatized (and fictionalized) scenes of her prior relationship is too much to take lying down. Will Eli's ploy get him the attention from Clare that he's hoping for? Main Plot Child Protective Services visits Jenna and K.C. because of the incident with Tyson. Since Jenna returned to school, Tyson is being taken care of by K.C.'s mother in the mornings. Later at school, Jenna is talking to Alli, and Jenna sees K.C. leaving school with Marisol in a car. Dave walks over to the two girls, and Jenna asks him if K.C. is cheating on her. Alli asks him if he knew, and Dave says yes, and Jenna leaves angrily. At home, Jenna confronts K.C., and he tells Jenna to not to jump to conclusions, saying he ended the fling with Marisol. Jenna picks up her guitar and K.C. says she can't even put her guitar down for two seconds so Tyson wouldn't fall off the changing table. In anger, Jenna hits K.C. in the face with the guitar, causing K.C. to fall onto a table and break it. The doorbell rings, and it's Child Services, causing Jenna to panic. The social worker asks about K.C.'s face and he says he fell in the shower, instead of telling the truth. The worker then says that Tyson cannot be left alone with K.C.'s mother because of her history, despite K.C. saying that she changed. The next day, while Jenna is changing Tyson's diaper, the worker observes her. K.C. comes into the room and almost starts to fight with Jenna. Jenna then asks about adoption, but K.C. says he won't give up his son and adoption is not an option. Later, Jenna and K.C. talk about putting Tyson up for adoption, and Jenna says that if they can't even make their relationship work that they can't raise a kid. She leaves the apartment hastily, making K.C. watch over Tyson. When Jenna comes home, the couple decides that Tyson is the only reason why they're still together. Sub Plot With Mo co-composing the music for the play with Sav, Mo tries to help Sav with his crush on Ms. Oh. At a meeting with Ms. Oh, she tells Sav that Mo couldn't make it, but he sent the music to her. She opens the file only to hear Sav's "Oh Girl" song. Sav leaves embarrassed. He goes over to Mo, at a pay phone, and asks him why he sent Ms. Oh the song. Mo tells Sav that he only wanted to help him get with her, and to make it up to Sav, he offers him tickets to a concert that night. They go to the concert and Mo tells Sav that he should find a girl to use to get over his crush on Ms. Oh. As they talk about girls, Ms. Oh walks into the venue with a friend. As the boys try to make their way out without her noticing, Sav bumps into Ms. Oh. Mo ditches Sav, telling him that he wants stories after. She invites Sav to watch the concert with her and her friend, telling him to call her by her first name, Winnie. The next day at school, Mo and Sav are talking in the doorway about the night before. Mo tells Sav that she's interested. Ms. Oh walks by and Sav calls her by her first name. Ms. Oh seems angry by him doing so, with Mo taking back what he said about her being interested. Sav looks over at Ms. Oh and she winks at him. Third Plot Clare is paranoid about Eli doing something to hurt Jake, so she decides to work with him on the play set. Clare tells Jake that she thinks that Eli will hurt him, but he tells her that Eli has been very nice and he even asked him to be Fritz for a table read. Later that night at the table read, since Clare has to cover the play for the Degrassi Daily, Clare has to also be at the table read to write about the play script. Jake, as Fritz, does his lines and then he looks at Clare to see her approval, laughing. Clare then questions the play, telling everyone it was a lie, and Fiona tells her she has to leave. Clare waits in Jake's car until the table read is finished. Clare tells Jake that she set off the stink bomb and other things, explaining herself because of the script. Jake, confused, asks her what she is talking about. Clare tells him that the play is Eli's fantasy of revenge, saying bad things about Clare, and that Eli will make Jake believe him over her. Jake tells Clare that he would never believe what Eli says over her, and says that Eli's a weird kid that wears eyeliner and writes plays. He tells Clare that the play is very good, and gives her the script to read, which she does. The next day, Clare comes to Eli and says that she read the play. He asks her how it was, and she tells him it was beautiful. Eli tells Clare that he made some changes. Clare tells him that he made Clara the hero, and Eli quickly says, "Because she is ''the hero." Clare and Eli stare at each other until other students walk into the theater for class. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TADyXC2K0g ''Lose Yourself]" by Eminem. *Jenna considers adoption for her child after she can no longer handle her life. *Love Roulette has been changed to where "Clara" is now the hero of the play. *Clare makes a reference to Purple Pills (2) to Jake when she comes clean about setting off the stink bomb to protect Eli and Adam. |-| Gallery= 830px-Degrassi lose 06hr.jpg Degrassi lose 01hr.jpg Degrassi lose 02hr.jpg hhw.png d11_ may 17th_ss_0281.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0713.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0755.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0835.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1270.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1525.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1622.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1650.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1647.jpg.jpg Imogen And Eli's Head.png Eli's Smirk 2.png Jenna And KC.png KC, Jenna, Lady.png Love Roulete.png Ta.png Table Reading.png Clare And Adam.png uus.jpg hhz.jpg bbc.jpg ggs.jpg oom.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.04.25 AM.png|Jake and Clare Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.05.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.05.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.08.26 AM.png d11_ may 17th_ss_0752.jpg.jpg Tumblr lpydb0NmVA1qble3ho1 500.png degrassi-lookbook-1117-alli.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1117-msoh.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1117-sav.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Justin Rutledge as himself Supporting Cast *Angelique Lewis as Ms. Oh's friend *Sabryn Rock as Case worker Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *(Mo to Sav - about Ms. Oh): "She likes you. It's go time!" *(Ms. Oh to Sav): "Hope we can make some more magic." *(Jake): "I would never believe Eli over you." (Clare): "You wouldn't?" (Jake): "(Laughs): He's weird. He wears eyeliner and writes plays." (Both): *Laugh* (Jake): "This might not be as bad as you think. (Chuckles)" *(Clare): "Hey... I read your play." (Eli): "And?" (Clare): "It's... it's beautiful." (Eli): "Yeah. I made some changes." (Clare):"You made Clara the hero." (Eli): "That's because she is the hero." *(K.C. to Jenna): "Supplies!" *(K.C.): If we give up Tyson, there's no reason for you to stay here." (Jenna): "And there's no reason for us to stay together." |-| Featured Music= *''"Be A Man" by Justin Rutledge - Heard when Justin Rutledge performs live. *"Pretty Things" ''by Oceanship - Heard when Clare reads Eli’s script and when K.C. and Jenna decide on adoption. |-| Links= *Watch Lose Yourself (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes